


Wanna Dance?

by iwaoiamiright



Series: Klance<3 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, They talk, and dance, and flirt, but what's new, klance, so basically they have a bonding moMenT, that neither will deny dw, we die like wei wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiamiright/pseuds/iwaoiamiright
Summary: Team Voltron at an awesome ass planet with awesome people and have a great time and Keith and Lance sneak away to “bond”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith Kogane/Lance McClain, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance<3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> so klance never leaves my mind in peace but recently I've been missing them too much so here's a klance fic. There will be more I'll add them all to a klance collection or something. Not necessarily long but maybe connected. Anyways have fun!

Keith rubbed the back of his head as he stood there, feeling slightly awkward as everyone else on Team Voltron socialized with the residents of planet Szeanek. Allura was in deep conversation with the queen, sitting with her at a high table that was too tall for him to look over. People of Szeanek were. well. Tall. 

Each person was at least eight feet in height and even the children were at least five feet. Szeanek people were all tall and broad, their bodies taking up twice the amount of space an average sized human would. Their ears were what earthlings would call antennaes. They worked like that too, picking up signals and waves in the air. Well, human ears did the same thing too, basically, so maybe it wasn't too different in function. Only appearance. Unlike earth people though, here there seemed to be no fixed gender roles. There were females to give birth but apparently they were self fertilizing and did not require any...male involvements. They all wore similar garments, except the royals and the leaders and all walked with the same, firm stature. They were an intimidating race if one only judged by looks and discipline. However, they were some of the most hospitable people the team had ever met. After arriving they had asked the paladins about earth customs and fashioned them earth like garments, the best they could manage and they finally had eaten the closest thing they could get to earth food at the feast. Everyone was well fed, satisfied and happy. This alliance was gonna happen. With these strong people on their side, they'd have strong allies against the Galra. That's what Allura was talking about with their leader now, Keith assumed. Coran was next to her, in deep conversation with someone who was holding some sort of strange glittery metal. They were talking about Szeanek technology, no doubt. 

Pidge and Hunk had stolen some food from the dinner table and ran off to hide it in their backpacks for when they have to leave. Lance was standing in a corner of the large room, surrounded by Szeanek children. He was entertaining them with stories from back home, telling them about his siblings and cousins. His smile was so big. He'd always been good with kids and was always so genuine with them. The scene might be a bit strange at first glance, most of the children being much larger than Lance in size. But they all looked at him with wide eyed wonder and listened to him with rapt attention. Keith only realized he had been staring at Lance's happy face when he was distracted by a clearing of throat. He turned around to see that the Szeanek leader who Allura had been talking to had risen up. She was getting ready to say something and everyone turned to look at her at once.

“Team Voltron”, she said in a clear commanding voice, “We thank you for approaching us with this offer for an alliance. The friendship between Altea and Szeanek is centuries old and my great grandfather was friends with Allura's father. It is an honour for us to get a chance to carry on this beautiful friendship. We look forward to working together in bringing down that tyrant Zarkon! I have been told of this earthly custom of a “toast". Then let's “toast" to Voltron, my good people. Everyone please stand up and raise your glasses with one hand and say Team Voltron!”

“Team Voltron!”

echoed the whole room, several people dropping their glasses with the sheer force with which they had raised them, some raising the glass too high and tipping it onto their head by accident. Keith heard small snickers next to him and turned to see Hunk and Pidge had returned, now trying to hide their laughs. They all drank the liquid. It was sweet and fragrant, a lot like mango juice but much much lighter. It was clear and smooth. They all loved it and were thankful for this warm hospitality. Someone from the high table stood up again. This was a person from the royals. He stood up and said in a nervous voice, “we tried to-to replicate earth entertainment as much as we c-could. The tunes we could collect were among popular ones. It's the best we could do. We hope it was enough” the prince sat down, fidgeting. Shiro was sitting next to him and immediately started talking to him, probably thanking him and ensuring him it was more than enough. The lights in the room dimmed and one by one the tables and seating places were carried out of the hall, leaving the floor empty. After a pause, loud music started to play. A Korean song was playing and for some time Keith was stunned. He knew this song. 

“Days Gone By” 

he smiled. That was one of his favorite songs and it was so appropriate considering their whole history with Voltron. He hadn't expected them to get a hold of actual human music though. Or have devices to play them on. Keith started tapping his foot to the beats and singing under his breath. 

“I don't believe this” said a voice next to him. He turned around and saw Lance standing there with his arms crossed and a surprised expression on his face while his lips were stretched into a smile. “Mullet actually listens to music? And you know the lyrics. And look! You're even dancing! Somewhat” his smile grew and he stood closer to Keith, moving his arms to the music.

Keith rolled his eyes and started dancing along fully. Lance's eyes widen.

“You don't know everything about me yet, sharpshooter” Keith shot him a grin.

Lance's smile was now lopsided and he raised his eyebrow. 

“is that a challenge, mullet?”

“i don't even know what you're talking about, Lance”

But he did. They both did. They had challenged each other to a dance face-off and they were taking it really seriously. Pidge and Hunk were nearby, dancing with the children while Shiro, Coran and Allura remained in their seats, conversing with the officials. 

The music changed and every song was upbeat. It put them all in an energetic mood. There were more songs by Keith's favourite band. It made him feel giddy with happiness. He and Lance were exhausted and when the last upbeat song died out, they thought that was it and both started to walk towards the others, puffing and huffing with breath shortness. But they stopped short as another tune struck up. It was calmer and slower. A love song. Keith and Lance glanced at each other, frozen in their steps. Lance recovered first, turning his feet towards Keith instead and walking to him. He was still breathing hard and his words came out with little gasps of air in between.

“We... can't stop now. So. Do you want to? Do you wanna dance?” he held out his right hand for Keith to take, his face red(probably from all the dancing and puffing), his eyes filled with anticipation. 

Keith took Lance's hand, surprised with everything that was happening and completely unaware of what was going to happen. But Lance's hand was just there. He can't just. Not take it, right? So he did. Then, unsure of what to do he just stood there, grasping onto Lance's hand and looking down at his own shoes.

Lance gave a low chuckle, which was filled with nerves and should not have sounded that hot but DAMNIT. it did. 

“We can't just stand like this you know” Lance said, grabbing Keith's other hand in his and guiding it to Lance's shoulder, then dropping his hand to Keith's waist. When Keith realized what was happening, he sucked in a sharp, shocked breath. But before he could say anything, like question what the hell they were doing or voice how he couldn't dance, Lance had started steering them, moving to the music and humming. So he knew this song, huh.

They moved slowly, their steps still unsure, their hands on each other even more so. When the song stopped, they froze, thinking if they should separate now. But before they had stepped away, another song started. This was also a slow one and allowed them to keep their current positions. This time Lance strengthened his hold on Keith, pulling him closer and leaning close to his ear and whsipering, “i didn't know you could waltz?”

Keith's breath hitched due to the proximity, a shiver passing through his spine. It left a not so unpleasant tingle at the tips of his fingers which were still on Lance. He leaned closer and said, “i can't. I'm just following what you're doing. How do you know this, anyway?”

Lance chuckled again, though this was different from the chuckle he'd let out before. This was in good humour and pronounced that he was in a good mood now. 

“My family is huge. Which means so is my extended family. Which means there's family functions and weddings and so many family gatherings where you just _have_ to learn a few things. Impressed, mullet?” he asked, the smugness in his voice audible. 

“A little, yeah” Keith replied, leaning in even closer and now Lance couldn't breathe. Suddenly his whole breathing space was filled with Keith, with his warm dark eyes and his small, soft, barely there smile and his stupid cropped jacket and his stupid mullet. He'd always relished this. Wished for it. But when he has it his brain suddenly freezes and dies. It wasn't dying tonight though. He felt fresh and hyper aware of everything around him. The issue with this however, was that he was hyper aware of Keith now too. Of the hand on his shoulder and the hand in his own. Of the way Keith smelled and his hair smelled and the little steps he was taking to match Lance's. It was too much. Lance could feel himself turning redder and was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. He unconsciously stopped moving and Keith did too, starting to draw away from him. Lance noticed this and immediately grabbed Keith's hand tighter, drawing him back in and whispering in his ear, “Do you want to step outside? It's getting stuffy in here” he breathed out. 

Keith just nodded and took his hand off Lance's shoulder, using the one that was still held in Lance's to drag Lance out to the balcony like open place he had noticed when entering the room. 

Once outside they leaned on the pillars in the open space and inhaled the fresh air. Keith walked towards the edge, which was guarded by vine like creatures which were the same as plants in this world. Only they had eyes and mouths and would move randomly, scaring anyone nearby to death. One of these had tried to nip off Keith's arm when they had landed here earlier today. Although the residents had claimed it was just playing and had never eaten anything till date, Keith had his doubts. He looked up at Szeanek's sky and felt his heart leap. Szeanek's sky had two moons, one small and bright and the other larger, but dimmer as if it had been covered with dust over the years. There were stars in the vast sky, in every direction it was illuminated and bright. It was breathtaking. 

Lance had walked over to stand next to him, letting out a low whistle.

“It's so much bigger than earth's sky. I don't know how you can look at a sky and think it's bigger but, this just seems to stretch on forever. Does that make sense?” he said, looking at Keith. 

Keith's eyes were still taking in the constellations. 

“I don't know, Lance. It probably doesn't have to make sense.” he said.

“ _Woow_ I wasn't expecting that kind response from you, Keith. You're full of surprises tonight.” Lance's smile was back in place and stretching.

“I'm always full of surprises, Lance. You just don't pay attention” Keith looked away from the stars and straight into Lance's eyes. He couldn't see much difference between the two. They both stated at each other for a shared breath, soft smiles on their faces. Keith broke silence.

“You know, if things keep going like they're going, we'll have enough allies soon. To challenge Zarkon. If we put a stop to this war, we go back. Back to earth. I'm not sure how I'll get back to not being stressed about the universe dying all the time. Don't know what I'm gonna do either.”

“When we put everything to normal and save lives, I'll go back to my family. But I think I'll complete my training at Garrison first. I plan to anyway. Then maybe I can go on space missions. I really wanna do that”

Keith sighed. 

“I don't think I want to go back to Garrison. But I don't really have family or friends to go back to. I don't know what Shiro will be up to. I'm welcome to stay with him I know but. There's just no plan.” Keith looked back up at the bright stars, an unpleasant hollowness spreading through his chest. 

After a beat of silence Lance spoke. 

“You know. If you want to. You can come and live with my family for a while. I mean in case you need somewhere to go and take time off to think. You can stay there until you figure things out. And you can visit whenever”

“Really? Would that be okay?”

“Pshh yeah! My family would love you. And if I'm at Garrison they'll miss someone to bother and mollycoddle. Don't worry Keith, everyone at my house would be thrilled to have you there” 

“Huh. Well in that case, I think I'd love to visit your family at least once, Lance” Keith said, the smile on his face growing. He felt something warm touching his hand and felt another palm slipping into his own, threading fingers between his. His smile changed now, becoming shier as he averted Lance's gaze and looked determinedly up at the stars.

“Yeah” Lance said in a barely audible voice. “I'd love that too”

[music here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVOBzjus9JsFZIqV9pVBdserF8zPo1-5A)

**Author's Note:**

> ye? Ne?  
> also disclaimer I do not own the songs mentioned. If you wanna check out the song playlist there here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVOBzjus9JsFZIqV9pVBdserF8zPo1-5A
> 
> and WinTeam fans if you're here, dw I'll write WinTeam more too I have some ideas waiting for them
> 
> find me on IG: @iwaoiamiright


End file.
